Stars and Light-years apart
by Bluebeard315
Summary: A fieldtrip to earth leads cadet Buzz Lightyear of star command to meet a girl by the name of Wendy "woody" Pride. What will happen? "Buzz lightyear of star command" universe. Reviews are appreciated and greatly considered. NOW MULTICHAPTER!
1. The field trip

**TOY STORY 4 IS COMING... I DON't WANT IT TO COME. NO NO NO. IT WAS A PERFECT TRILOGY GOSH DARNIT! Anyways, I wanted to say that this story wont correlate to TT4, but it will take on the concept of a human universe, but one more like a universe in which Buzz lightyear of starcommand and the wild west earth exist together. Now, this will be a Buzz x fem!woody Oneshot. I don't like jessie as Buzz's partner. There is no deeper love there other than the crappy love at first sight jizz. Ugh! I'm sick of it! Buzz x Woody relationship is much more developed and I dunno, I just thought of this and I thought hey, why not write it.**

 **Also I have nothing against just normal Buzz x Woody without the genderbending, but I had a few more ideas with this that I wanted to go along with, but I dunno. For now it will remain a oneshot, unless more people want to see where this goes... Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

"...And here's the original planet in which most humans originated from, Earth. Take a good look at it cadets, might be the last time you see it.", a star command ranger said as he gestured around him, arms wide and extended while all the trainees looked around in slight awe, but mostly surprise.

The place was barren, just dirt and a few plants in the desert they were in. It was dry, hot and deserted. No people around anywhere it seemed.

The ranger raised a brow as he flipped up his comn in order to contact XR to bring the craft over to leave the desolate planet. The planet was honestly a waste of time if you asked him, it was devoid of any technology or lifeforms that greatly benefited the universe, earth was often viewed as more of an afterthought in star command, a forgotten little planet.

Some didn't even think it was real.

The ranger scowled as the blazing sun started to give him a headache, he wanted off it now. And he would have contacted sooner, if he wasn't interrupted by one of the cadets speaking up.

"Why?" a young cadet said, by the name of Buzz Lightyear.

A new recruit who had just entered the academy a few years back. A young one at that. Couldn't have been more than 13 years old.

The senior ranger groaned, _this kid always wanted to know the ins and outs, a teacher's pet. He couldn't just leave it as a 'sir, yes sir!'_ _Why was he assigned to do this again?_

"Lightyear, it's a mudball, there's not much here resource or commerce wise", the instructor said not even turning to address his 'student'. "The only reason it's in the curriculum of planets you need to know, is because of the history here, and maybe just an outpost to recover and maybe do some repairs in case you're out this part of the galaxy and need to make an emergency landing."

Buzz nodded all throughout, taking notes in his scouter, he needed to be prepared for when he becomes a space ranger. He needs to know this information and asking it now would definitely help in expanding on his already vast knowledge.

 _But he wouldn't need this tidbit of information,_ he thought, _there is no way i'm coming back to earth. There would be no reason to if he prepared his ship and crew enough to not need repairs and recovery. They would always be in tip-top shape!_

As he finished, Buzz beamed, he would definitely ace being a ranger. The best ranger there ever was!

A noise suddenly drew his attention, as well as everyone else's.

He turned to look only to be met with the sight of large animals trotting past them, horses he deemed. There were also men mounted on the horses all dressed in western clothing.

 _They must be cowboys,_ Buzz determined, crossing his arms as he saw all of them turn their way, though not directly address them.

They passed by quickly, speeding up their horses for a bit, almost as if to impress the rangers with their skills at taming their beasts. _Not as impressive as driving a ship though_ , Buzz thought, scoffing a bit as he raised a brow. Suddenly a brown hat flew off one of the cowboy's head, landing on the ground just a few meters away from Buzz.

The man turned for a second on his horse, tugging on the reeds to slow it down, "Woody darlin', get that for papa would ya?"

"Sure, Papa i'll get it!", said a child's voice.

Buzz was immediately curious, there was a kid in that group of riders?

This he wanted to see, but apparently he wasn't the only one curious. All the other cadets were trying to get a look at the young cowboy in the crowd. Buzz got engulfed in the middle of the group, scowling as he was elbowed a few times. Buzz began to shove his way through the mob of cadets, he wanted to see the kid too! As soon as Buzz was able to step out from the middle of the crowd, he realized he was wrong.

It wasn't a cowboy, but a cow _girl_. Curly chestnut hair, yellow flannel dress and cowhide sweater, and the deepest brown eyes in all the cosmos. Buzz's blue eyes widened a fraction as he realized she was running right up to him. To him!

Buzz realized why just a second after as he realized that the hat was right next to him. He quickly snatched the hat off the ground, dusting it off, looking up as he saw the girl run up to him a cute smile on her face.

"Howdy!", she greeted as she waved her tiny hand at the group of cadets, oblivious to the male cadets seeming slightly dazed by her, and some even openly gawking at her. She turned back to Buzz. "Hi there, you have my papa's hat can I have it back, please?" She said as she pointed at the hat in Buzz's hands.

Buzz, snapped into attention right there and then ,when he realized she was talking to him. "Oh, of course ma'am", he said carefully handing the hat over into the gentle hands of the girl.

"Thank you, um…", The girl said as she extended her hand for him to shake.

"Buzz, Buzz lightyear of star command", Buzz said as he took the girls hand shaking it firmly. "And your name?"

"Wendy "Woody" Pride, but most people call me woody", Woody said smiling at the older boy. "Anyways I gotta go now, see you around partner." She then turned and ran back to her father carrying the hat with her. The last thing Buzz saw was her being swiftly hoisted her onto the horse by her father, before they rode off.

Buzz was left to watch the girl disappear into the distance. _Woody huh?_ He quietly and subtly opened his comm notes, and in careful writing, wrote her name. Sure it wasn't notes of coordinates, planets, or locations, but he felt like it was necessary to jot the tidbit down. Who knows, it may come in handy one day if he ever comes back here again.

He turned his head up when he hear the bus shuttle descend, XR waiting at the door to pick them up. The robot looked over to the kids, greeting them and the ranger as they stepped into the vehicle. Buzz waved at XR in greetings, "Hey XR, how was the stay in the shuttle?"

"Oh fine", the mechanical ranger responded with a smile. "You know, not too much dirt or sun, no critters here or there, a few tumbleweeds, but eh whaddya gonna do. What about the field trip, was it as boring as you said it was going to be?"

"Well, not entirely", Buzz said as he took a seat absentmindedly running a hand over his comn. "I mean, it's interesting enough to keep this place in mind." The conversation drew on, but Buzz's thought took a U-turn back to Woody. Buzz softly smiled mid sentence. He was definitely going to use that note one day.\

 **Please review if you want this oneshot to be expanded on. I will be glad to do it if more people want me to continue.**


	2. The crash

"Mira, what are the readings on those engines!", Buzz yelled as he steered the ship, avoiding the swarm of hornets attacking him and his team! Zurg not far behind, with his entire army after the elite squad of rangers. They really weren't playing this time.

"Not good Buzz! One of them is on the fritz!", Mira yelled over the sounds of plasma being shot at them.

XR zipped around in a panic pushing buttons and pulling lever trying to keep the ship up and running, only for the controls to start emitting smoke.

"OH just what we needed!", the robotic ranger yelled. In all his years of service, stuff's never gone this bad! Now it was all going to hell! "We're done! Good as dead! I can't get anything to work in this burning can!" XR yelled in defeat, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation.

"Don't give up yet ranger!", Buzz hollered as another shot hit the ship, making it shake violently! Booster aimed and fired at any hornets he could actually target, though it was getting harder and harder to do as the ship shook. Finally getting an aim, he fired, only for the shot to be interrupted by a hoard of asteroids! An asteroid belt!

"Buzz! I can't get any clear shots!", Booster said as he was tossed back and forth on his chair from the multitude of asteroids hitting the ship. Buzz gritted his teeth as he tried to steer away from all the space rocks and debri, only to meet more and hit those.

Suddenly a loud scraping noise echoed throughout the ship… one of the asteroids tore the working engine right off! They only had the malfunctioning one operating, and even that one was failing.

"Oh craters! Only ten seconds before the last engine shuts down!", Mira said as she quickly punched buttons to delay the engine fail, Booster and XR helping her. Buzz ignored the panicked yelling, even as the countdown started and red lights started flashing. "BUZZ! WE NEED TO LAND IMMEDIATELY!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING! WERE HEADING TO EARTH!", Buzz yelled back as he narrowed his eyes, earth was only a few clicks away. He quickly downloaded his comn coordinates and set the ship on auto pilot, punching the button. Buzz ripped his seatbelt off, flipping his helmet on. "Everyone abandon ship!"

Quickly everyone flew out the ship as soon as it entered the planet's atmosphere, watching from above as the ship crashed into the dusty ground! Sparks and metal flew all around the place, ceasing as the ship finally skid to a stop. The rangers landed on the ground, examining the damage to the ship, which was a good amount.

"Oh no, star command will have our heads for this…", Mira said as she picked a piece of metal off the ground, dropping it as it seemed as it would be of no help to hold it. Flipping up her comn, she saw there was no signal connection with star command. _Of course this place had not technology_ , she thought bitterly. She scowled as she looked around at the desert, "...and there no help for miles around in this dusty plain?"

"Oh I don't think it's that bad. It reminds of my home in jo-ad", Booster said as he looked around, trying to keep up a bit of positivity. "I can bet you there will be a farm or something like that somewhere…"

"Actually you might be right Booster, buddy", XR said as as he grabbed a scanner map from his compartment. "There is a small town about a few miles away from here."

"Then that's where we are heading", Buzz said as he ejected his wings and flew off in the towns direction, this team of rangers, following behind him. Soon a town of cabin houses and gates came to view, they landed right a the entrance, or what seemed to be like a gateway to the town.

They could've just landed in the middle of the town, but they wanted to make a good first impression with the locals. After all, they needed their help on repairs.

It wasn't long until a red-haired cowgirl on a horse ran up to them, eyeing them up and down.

"State your business", She said, getting her lasso ready in case they were gonna cause trouble. "And make it quick."

"Greetings there, citizen", Buzz greeted. "I am Buzz Lightyear from star command-"

"HA! Star command, you have to be joking!", She said as she threw the lasso, pulling and tying everyone up, eliciting some discontent with the rangers. "I'll say it again, state your business bub!"

"We wanted to request your help. Our ship has just had a crash landing on your planet and is in desperate need of repairs", Buzz said, not missing the way that her hand tightened on her lasso. He growled slightly, they didn't do anything wrong!

"Hmm, I dunno bucko, I don't much care for ya'll's trouble, so why don't you head back to your 'commander' and-", She said, before being cut off by another townsfolk dressed entirely in green and a blonde sheppard girl.

"Hey Jessie! Did you greet the new comers?!", yelled the man in green cheerfully.

"Rex? Bo Peep? What are you doing here?", The cowgirl known as Jessie, exclaimed in surprise.

"We were curious to see who the newcomers were", Bo said, clutching her hook.

"Yeah, sheriff's a bit busy right now to, so we were the official diplomats for now!", Rex said excitedly.

"Did the sheriff say anything else?", Jessie asked as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yup, 'Stop intimidating the newcomers, Jessie' also...", Rex stopped smiling at the space ranger group. "... the sheriff wants to meet with you."

"He wants to meet with us?", Mira asked, incredulously.

"Your law enforcement requested this?", Buzz asked raising a brow.

"Yeah, but-", Rex said before he was cut off by Jesse.

"Oh, yes definitely! _He'll_ want to meet with you!", Jessie said with a cheeky smile. "Here come on follow me! I'll show you right to him." The group followed the cowgirl, Bo running up to Jesse.

"Jesse, what are you doing, you know well the sheriff isn't-", Bo said before Jesse shushed her.

"I know what i'm doing", she said with a smile. "Plus, I want to see the reaction of our dear sheriff."

 **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**


	3. The sheriff

Buzz raised a brow as they walked through the rural town, watching all the townsfolk carefully as they turned to watch them walk by. The star command rangers however tried not to falter in their step or their presentation, after all they were representing the great beyond in space, as well as the largest law enforcement in the galaxy.

But that didn't erase the fact that they had their worries and doubts about what kind of people lived on earth, or who the leader of this town would be in character. Booster, seemed to have been thinking about it as he leaned in quietly as they continued walking. "Buzz you think the sheriff will be like the robotic evil guy Flint (1), or like a ranger on star command?"

"You know I like to think the best in people Booster", Buzz started, catching a few strange looks from the people in the town. His eyes narrowed slightly, "but from what we've experienced so far in meeting leaders in other planets, I can't say where my thoughts stand for certain on this sheriff."

"Speaking of the sheriff..", XR cut in. He pointed at a person with a large brown hat shadowing their eyes, the glint of the sheriff star shining from the sun. Currently they seemed to be writing something on a clipboard. "There he is."

"Here's our sheriff", Jessie said with a smile. "Go up and introduce yourself. I'm sure _he'll_ be dying to meet you!"

Before Buzz could say anything, XR rolled up to the sheriff, who had since tilted their head up to look at the robot heading their way eyes still shadowed under the hat. "Hello there sir, sheriff, buckaroo, the man of the town, we're rangers from star command, XR's the name being a space ranger's my game!" The robot said proudly, trying to strike a good impression, but that didn't seem like it would be the case.

"Um, i'm sorry, but you're mistaken there _Buckaroo_ ", a feminine voice sounded out from under the chade of the hat. The sheriff tipped her hat back, revealing familiar chocolate eyes to Buzz. Buzz, quickly flipped his comn up in instinct, looking over old notes, when a name stood out. _Woody._ The petite woman said smiling brightly.

"Now, did Jessie tell you I was a man?", Woody asked as she turned to the cowgirl, who was hunched over in laughter. Woody sent her a pointed look, before laughing a bit herself, tension gone now. She smiled kindly at the rangers, making them relax a bit, "Oh, where are my manners? Howdy there! My name's Wendy "Woody" Pride, but yall can call me Woody. And who might ya'll be?"

Buzz didn't respond immediately, letting his crew introduce themselves first to her. He was dazed. She looked so different, but at the same time she was the same. Even if he hadn't known her for long that day, it felt like a coming-back-home feeling. It felt so welcoming to see her again for an unknown reason.

Buzz hadn't realized he was staring until the smaller turned to him, chocolate eyes settled on his face and sunny smile pointed at him. That's when he made himself quick to respond.

"Buzz Lightyear of star command, space ranger", he said hoping to jog her memory.

"Buzz lightyear?", she questioned, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Now I feel like i've heard that name somewhere before…"

"Ooh, maybe on the news, after all Buzz is one of our most legendary rangers on star command", Booster provided, making Buzz smile with pride a bit.

"One of the best known across the galaxy I might add", XR said, elbowing Buzz with a smirk. Oh he knew that look on Buzz's face when he saw the sheriff, he wanted to help out his commander, be his wingman a bit. After all he was a bit of a matchmaker, if he does say so himself. Though, he himself wasn't about to just let Buzz have her all to himself.

"And our captain. Taught us everything we know", Mira said, catching on as well.

"No, not on the news, we don't really have much media here other than paper and envelopes from other towns every now and again", Woody said as she took another look at Buzz. Then a flash or recognition went through her. "You wouldn't happen to be the boy who was in that group of other strangely dressed kids? The one who caught my father's hat?"

"Yes ma'am that'd be me, ", Buzz said with a charming smile. Woody's face held shock and slight disturbance, which made Buzz a bit concerned and confused. He he said something wrong?. "Ma'am is everything alright?"

"Well, um, i'm sorry. It caught me a bit at a surprise that...well..", Woody gestured to Buzz and the team of aliens behind him. "... I honestly thought those were costumes and.." Woody looked over to Booster and Mira. "I'm sorry, but are you aliens?"

When Mira and Booster nodded, Woody's face turned pale. Quickly she grabbed her lasso, while Jesse who had long ago stopped laughing, pulled an actual gun out and pointed it at the rangers. Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR all pointed their arm blasters at both of them.

"JESSIE, put that gun away!", Woody yelled. "We don't use guns to enforce the law!"

"But they're doing a weird arm thingy at ya', Woody!", the cowgirl yelled back. She moved forward a bit, watching them point their arms at her, switching every so often to Woody's direction. "See! They're doing something!"

"Fine, But don't you dare shoot them if they haven't done anything yet", Woody yelled, back at her, before turning back to the group.

Buzz starred in surprise back at Woody, who began to ask a question. "You said you were from something called, 'star command'?", she asked. She received a 'yes' as an answer.

"This 'Star command' isn't affiliated with anyone by the name of Dr. Porkchop, correct?"

Another 'yes'.

"Are you folks from around here, planet wise?"

No.

She nodded to Jesse, who lowered her gun. Woody herself began putting her lasso away, running a shaky hand through her hair. She released a breath full of anxiety, missing Buzz's questioning, concerned face.

"I'm real sorry about the rashness, but honestly, we have enough trouble with that outlaw as it is. We don't need aliens, or technology, or rangers to aid him in whatever schemes he's up to", she said offering a sheepish smile as an apology. "And beyond that, its slightly unheard of aliens to exist for reals, we all just liked to believe people made it up there and that's it. Which reminds me, what are people like ya'll doing down here on this part of the west?"

"Our ship crashed a few miles away from here", Mira responded, still in a defensive position, arm aimed at Woody. Woody stared back confused at what Mira said, also the pose wasn't helping. Woody tilted her head like a confused puppy, _What are they doing with their arms?_

"A ship? But there's no oceans nearby", Woody said confusedly. XR chuckled at her confusion, lowering his arm, deeming her no longer a threat and her naivety amusing.

"No no, sweetheart. A spaceship. One that flies around in space, you know?", XR explains casually as if it was no big deal, but looking up at the curly haired sheriff, casualness flew out the window.

"You fell out of the sky?!", Woody yelled in horror, she ran over to them quickly examining them for scratches or wounds. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

They all lowered their arms in an attempt to calm her down only to have her fuss over them more. Although a crash wasn't rare, it was uncommon to them. But to the sheriff it seemed like a really big deal.

"Ma'am, we're fine don't worry. It's only our ship that took some damage", Booster said, successfully calming the sheriff down enough to get her to stop fussing. Woody stopped, but she still looked worried.

"Alright, so only the ship. You said it's a few miles away?", Woody asked, watching them warily as they nodded. "Alright, but I believe it'd be best if we make some sleeping arrangements for you here, it's getting late. And traveling to collect a large ship at night is a bit risky."

"But we need our ship to be repaired soon", Mira said. "We're going to be discovered by evil emperor Zurg if we don't get off planet soon and we might endanger the rest of the people here."

"Who-", Woody asked before being interrupted by Booster.

"Only the galaxy's most wanted criminal and arch enemy of Buzz. He's a dangerous alien who takes over planets and harms innocent people!", Booster exclaimed in urgency.

"And we just recently escaped one of his attacks, if we stay stranded here, we'll be sitting ducks when Zurg arrives", XR said following up, not noticing how people were starting to turn and stare at them, which was making Woody nervous.

"We really need to get that ship fixed as soon as possible, Ms. Pride", Buzz said. "The entire world could be in dang-"

"Alright alright!", Woody said as she gestured for them to quiet down. The last thing she needed was for the whole town to panic because of this 'Zurg' fellow. "We'll retrieve the ship now and bring it here, you'll have better access to it then to fix it, but after that, we make housing arrangements." She began to walk off, but turned around, "Jesse, bring a few carts and let me get a few horses, this is going to take all the horsepower we got."

Footnotes

(1)- Flint was a leader of a group of stranded civilians in a planet that only had broken down tech devices. He turned out to be a manipulative dictator.

 **REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED**


	4. The coyotes

"Alright, we're almost to your ship", Woody said, mounted on her horse bullseye. The rangers had assured her they could pull the ship back with their strength as long as they had a way to decrease friction, which were the wheels on the carts. At least Buzz did.

"We can mount your ship on the carts then set them up so you can pull them, though I honestly don't understand why you'd want to pull all that weight yourselves", Woody said as she looked back at the group behind her, sitting in the carts.

"We didn't, Buzz did", Mira grumbled under her breath earning her a glare from Buzz.

 _The only reason we're pulling it, is because Buzz wants to show off! Can't even accept help from that nice woman without having to puff his chest out_ , Mira thought.

"Oh don't worry tuts, with me on the job, we'll get this ship back to the town before you can say 'star command'", XR said grinning, though Buzz sent him another glare. Woody giggled at XR, _she'd like to see that happen_. In the distance the ship came to view, Woody sped up the horse slightly.

The faster they got to the ship, the faster they could get back home safe and sound.

Suddenly, Buzz heard the growling of something in the dark desert. The sun had set a few minutes back and now was the perfect time for predators to strike, which they were doing now. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is that?", Booster said as he got in a defensive position. "It sounds like... growling?"

"You mean the coyotes?", Woody said, having stopped Bullseye. She took a look around, catching the glint of their luminous eyes. "Everyone hold on tight to the carts!" As soon as everyone was settled, she hit the reins and Bullseye started to run at full speed. "Run like the wind Bullseye!"

Soon a pack of coyotes made themselves known as they ran after the carts with the bright colored rangers.

"They are gaining on us!", Mira yelled, causing the rangers to hold up their blaster arms to fire at the mangy beasts. Woody looked behind at the carts, watching them go into that same position they were in before. She had no idea what they were doing, until Buzz shot a bright colored beam from his arm.

She gasped in horror, watching as the beams missed the coyotes, but came close to shooting them. She pulled the lead back, making Bullseye stop in his tracks and throw all the rangers off balance. She jumped off her horse and ran in front of the rangers as they began to raise their arms again.

"No stop!", Woody yelled, yanking their hands down. "Don't shoot them!" Buzz threw her and incredulous look.

"Oh no! Not another one like Dr. Furbanna (2)", Mira said in irritation. She was just about done dealing with things attacking them today.

"What?!", he yelled as the coyotes slowly crept toward them. "They're the ones that attacked us."

"They are only trying to hunt for food as instinct tells them to do! Shooting them isn't the only option!", Woody said in a hushed voice as she kept an eye on the nocturnal hunters.

"So what do you suggest we do?!", Buzz asked her, hushing down as he saw the animals get closer.

"You? Nothing. Let me handle this!", she said before turning away from them, running to her horse and getting a knapsack. Then she slowly walked over to the coyotes, under her breath counting six of them, a moderate pack. As soon as they began to try and circle around her, she clapped her hands and stomped over to their direction.

"What is she doing?", Buzz asked watching the coyotes warily, ready to shoot one if need be. They were getting a bit too close to her for his liking.

"I think she's herding them, or something like that", Mira said watching the sheriff get them all into a group, instead of circling around her. "Look at her, she's huddling them all up."

"Alright, come on, git", Woody said, pushing them back. When one began to growl at her, she screamed at it and stomped the ground, scaring it right back into submission. "Alright, you little scoundrels", she said as she reached into her bag, pulling out a couple of apples, and a canteen.

She split the apples up, tossing them on the ground watching the coyotes slowly inch towards the fruit. "Come on eat up", Woody said as she tossed more pieces of the apples. "We don't want you eating anything else." The coyotes started to lap and lick at the apples some eating the slices, still staring up at the cowgirl.

"What are you trying to do!? Encourage them!?", Buzz yelled in a hushed voice.

"I'm giving them something to munch on instead of us!", Woody yelled back, as she poured some water into her cupped palm, extending her hand out slowly to the timid animals. Smiling slightly as one of the cubs ran forward and began to drink the water straight away. "I'll walk right back to you in a second, just let them finish."

Just then the coyotes jumped on Woody all together, knocking her to the ground. Buzz lurched forward arm raised and ready to fire, when he heard Woody laughing. Getting a better look he saw the coyotes licking and jumping on Woody. "Okay! Okay! Down boys! Down!", Woody yelled as the wild dogs continued to show their affections to the girl.

"Whoah! Wait am I missing something?", XR asked watching the scene in confusion.

"These coyotes are actually a pack I found a while back, nurse them back to health during a drought", Woody explained. "I've been keeping an eye on them since, and well it seems they recognize me now, as I do them." Woody slowly stood up, scratching the wild dogs behind their ears to placate their playful demeanor, she didn't exactly like being knocked down.

Woody stood up completely, walking backwards to the her horse, never turning her back on the pack of coyotes, who were more like love sick puppies now. "They'll leave us alone for now, we should get a move on tho', before they decide they can turn a blind eye on who raised them."

The cowgirl settled onto her horse and hit the reins, telling bullseye to go on, making their way to the ship. Buzz in the meantime, watched her silently, quietly amazed at her skills with animals, how she handled herself and those animals. He was impressed. Very impressed.

Footnotes

(2)- Dr. Ozma Furbanna was a love interest of Buzz's, though unrequited for the most part. Dr. Furbanna was a Zoologist studying the native life on a hostile planet, where the team and the doctor met. She stubbornly protected the animals, even if they were unreasonably aggressive and galaxy threatening, even teaming up with Zurg at one point.


	5. The house

"Buzz, I think we should have accepted those horses", Booster said straining the sentence through his gritted teeth as they pulled on the ship, aided by the wheeled carts.

They were all tired from having the carts tied to them, and pulling thousands of pounds of weight. It'd taken almost a whole charge's worth on their suits to use their jetpack and they eventually ended up having to go on foot.

Woody was even helping, having gotten a bit anxious to get home as the night turned darker. She tied a rope around herself, lunging forward and dragging the ship behind her along with the rest of the rangers.

"You know I can agree with your friend there Mr. Lightyear", Woody said as she lunged herself forward again.

"Please Ms. Pride, call me Buzz", Buzz said as he threw a charming smile at Woody, only to see her roll her eyes back at him. She wasn't quite happy with the space ranger at the moment.

As soon as they arrived at the gate, Woody collapsed onto the floor, Mira and Booster quickly hoisting her back on her feet.

"Alright, just leave the ship over here you can work on it in the morning...", Woody said tiredly as she unhooked her exhausted horse from the carts. "...right now we need to rest."

"But we need to get the ship fixed as soon as possible Ms. Pride", Booster said in concern. "We need to get back to star command."

Woody's tired face softened, and she tried offering the Jo-adian (3) a sympathetic smile, "I know ya'll want to get home Booster, but running yourselves raged won't help nobody. I insist you all get some sleep." She smiled softly as she received a few pouts, but otherwise their cooperation.

They walked into the now quiet and dark town, passing by various small shacks and builds. Eventually, Woody stopped in front of a wooden house, that seemed to have a small barn connected to it.

"Home, sweet home", she said as she pulled out a ring of keys from her pocket, tossing them to Buzz. "Make yourselves at home, I just need to tend to a few things before I close up shop."

With that the female sheriff walked away, leaving the team to enter the sheriff's home. Upon entering XR turned on a flashlight, unable to see inside the dark home. "Oh, man if I didn't know any better i'd say she's a vampire…", XR trailed off as he caught Buzz's glare again. "...A really hot one, I mean!", XR finished cheekily watching Buzz flush, before turning his glare elsewhere.

"You know, I really am starting to think there is no technology on this planet, and I don't mean like they have it, but don't use it. No, I mean like nothing at all except primitive tech, like wood and stuff...", Mira said as she looked around finding a lamp looking thing, turning the knob and watching the fire light the room up only slightly. The tangian (4) sighed. "Like this. An oil lamp. I haven't ever seen one, except in data pads."

"You know, on jo-ad (3) we didn't have much technology", Booster said in Woody's defense. She was awfully nice to them, and they have not right to criticize her home. "We didn't have much technology on my family's farm."

"Yeah, but you at least had a substantial amount as to not be put off the interstellar map", XR said as he now surveyed the living room quarters. The house now had a homey, rustic feel to it. "Even I don't have an actual map with this planets coordinates on it. Roswell (5) even has coordinates, and that's a class 3 primitive planet! This planet doesn't even have a ranking it's so low in technology."

"Well, they've been able to get along fine just without it right?", Buzz said, walking forward a bit before turning back to his team. "So we can too! Come on, it won't be for long."

"It will be if you all don't get some sleep", Woody's voice sounded out from the doorway, surprising the rangers. "Now, I have two rooms upstairs, two beds in the guest room and one is my bedroom. You can take those and i'm assuming XR sleeps standing up right?"

"What about you Ms. Pride?", Buzz asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch or something. Come on, you're the guests here", She said waving a dismissive hand. "It is my duty and pleasure, as sheriff of this town, to greet and welcome all newcomers. To make them feel comfortable and happy in this part of the wild west."

"Well I don't feel comfortable or happy in misplacing you in your own home, Ms. Pride", Buzz said walking forward and placing a hand on woody's shoulder. Woody looked up to meet Buzz's blue eyes, inwardly grimacing as she was the one that blinked first. She sighed.

"Fine, but you're all sleeping in beds, none of this sleeping on the ground mess", Woody said as she led them all upstairs.

She opened the guest room, gesturing inside it she said, "Here is two beds, who's taking them?"

"Mira, me and XR can take them!", Booster said happily walking inside, oblivious to XR's objections.

"Alrighty then", Woody said shrugging. She turned to Buzz, "Come with me Mr. Lightyear." She sauntered down the hall, the tall space ranger on tow.

They reached Woody's room, opening the door up and walking inside. "You can take the bed", she said as she grabbed a large sheet, "I'll settle in soon."

"Soon?", Buzz asked as he watched her head towards the door to her room. She turned to address him, still walking backwards.

"Hey, I'm a sheriff. I need to do my job as well: Making sure everyone is fine and accounted for", she said as she turned around, heading down the stairs and out the house.

Buzz sighed. He really was in over his head this time.

(3)- Booster comes from the planet Jo-ad, a rural like planet though aided by technology in terms of farming. Though slightly primitive, is modern enough and a galaxy staple planet in food.

(4)- Mira comes from a planet called tangian, a planet with an established monarchy, Mira being a princess. Most tangians has a superiority complex for being rich and proper, with a good amount of intelligence and ghosting powers.

(5)- Roswell is a "primitive" planet resembling earth, except with generic aliens like ET. They are as advanced as earth is at the moment, with a legal system, communities, parks, military bases, schools, etc. However the planet is cut off from the rest of the galaxy, via portal, and they believe that anyone visiting the planet from outer space is an alien.


	6. The breakfast

**Disclaimer- I do not own toy story, Buzz lightyear of star command, or anything Pixar. Though, please do rate and review!**

"Rise and shine, space rangers!", Woody yelled from downstairs as she settled her hat atop her curly, chestnut head of hair. "Come on it's time for breakfast!"

"Now? But it's not even time for breakfast!", Mira exclaimed as Booster and XR followed. Buzz also began to emerge from her room. They all looked really tired to Woody, but she had to raise a brow at the fact that they all had their suits on already. If they were really unwilling to get out of bed…

"Well, that's not how it works down on earth Mira. It might be a different time where you reside, but here it's already an hour past breakfast", Woody said as she led them into the kitchen area. "Take a seat at the table i'll make some breakfast."

"You don't need any help ma'am?", Buzz asked as he got up from his chair ready to assist Woody in any way he could. But she answered with a question.

"When was the last time you space folks used a burning wood stove?", Woody asked, watching none of them respond. She sighed while she tied an apron to herself, "Exactly. Don't take it personally, but any city folks we hosted here burned at least one thing trying to use a stove. I don't want a whole town to burn down if I let space folk handle the kitchen."

"Ms. Pride, we promise we won't burn a thing here!", Booster exclaimed in surprise. Woody turned to address him with a smile.

"I know, I know, but just to be safe, let me handle the cooking. And please, enough with formalities call me Woody", she said as she turned to get some ingredients. "So any of you ever tried eggs and bacon?"

"Not really", XR said, earning him a few incredulous looks. "Well mostly because i'm a robot. I drink oil, doll."

Buzz grumbled under his breath, _Again with the pet names!_

That soon turned to sputtering as Woody gave him a wink and said, "Don't worry i'll find something for you too XR." XR smiled blindingly, making Buzz sunk into his chair slightly, _that little no-good bucket of-_

"Here we are, eggs and bacon!", Woody said as she balanced four plates, handing them to the three space rangers, setting a plate for herself. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an oil can, walking back to XR and handing it to him, earning herself a classic XR smile.

Sitting down and grabbing her fork, she was about to dig in, before she looked up and watched the rangers look and pick at the food. It was as if they've never seen it before.

"What's the problem?", She asked raising a brow in genuine concern. "Have you never has eggs and bacon before?"

"No…", Booster said tentatively as he poked the yellow mass of eggs with his fork, watching it just jiggle a bit. "It looks like that blob we all turned into one time, all squishy and stuff. (1)"

"Um, okay. I'm not following, but…", Woody said slowly as she grabbed a forkful of eggs and popped it in her mouth, the rangers watching her warily. She swallowed, suddenly a bit overwhelmed at all the attention being placed on her. "What?"

"It's okay?", Mira said looking back to her own plate and moving the scrambled eggs around, Woody nodded as she began to take a sip of tea. "There is no other ingredients like feet or eyes, or anything like that?"

The sheriff nodded, before she did a spit take, coughing out, "What?!"

She continued coughing, swatting away the hands that flew to her back. Once she stopped attempting to hack out a lung, she let them explain themselves. At some point she stopped understanding what happened, too much space talk.

She eventually had to coach them to eat, XR just stood by helping her out a bit, even if they kept flinging the 'you don't have to eat' excuse at the machinery piece. She smiled and thanked him silently for helping her with the stubborn space rangers.

When they finally began to eat, Woody watched them warily, having lost her appetite a while ago. She relaxed as they began to dig in and eat with gusto, though she was a bit concerned that they ate like they haven't eaten in a while. She'd have to keep a close eye on them for a while if that were the case.

They soon finished their meals. Compliments and praise being thrown her way, making Woody smile. Smile more than she has smiled in a few years at least. These space people were honestly the strangest group of travelers she'd ever come across.

Buzz in the meantime watched her as she smiled, letting himself smile back at her with his most sincere grin. She looked so much more beautiful when she smiled.

After breakfast they parted ways, Woody giving them a toolbox to fix up their ship, while she herself tended to other matters in the small town. She waved them goodbye as the separated, clipboard and lasso in hand.

Buzz smiled as he watched her turn, that's when they began to review what happened the last few days.

"So…", Mira started as she looked at Buzz's face, smirking at the officer's love drunk face. "You like her don't you?"

"What?", Buzz said in shock as he turned back to Mira, the tangean laughing at him now. "I- I don't…! Ranger that's classified information!"

"Ooo~ Buzz has a girlfriend!", Booster said in a sing song voice. XR chuckled at his friend, while Buzz grimaced.

"So, you rangers like to make fun of your commanding officer?", Buzz asked as they went up to the dented and broken ship, which no longer resembled a ship, but more like swiss cheese. "Well, because of that, I think you'll all have a lot of fun undenting the ship, how about that?"

Buzz heard simultaneous groans as a smirk grew on his face.

(1)- This is a callback to the BLOSC episode, titled "the crawling flesh". Basically everyone turns into green blob monsters as part of zurg's plot to take over Star command.


	7. The bull

**Disclaime- I don't own toy story, or pixar, or anything really.**

A few days passed, and ship 42 finally started to actually look more like a ship. However it did still need a lot of repairs, and with the limited tools it will still take a while before the craft can even lift off the ground.

Much less contact star command. So for the moment, they could only remain in the small western town on earth.

Whenever they weren't fixing the ship however, they interacted a bit with the locals and Woody. They learned the various names and jobs of the people of the town, like:

Rex the farmer,

Bo Peep the sheep herder,

Jessie the co-deputy,

Mr. Pricklepants the bookstore owner,

the triplet peas,

Dolly the town's judge, ect.

But there was one group of people that the space rangers all kept a close eye on: the potatoheads.

They were a family of five, three mischievous children and Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head. Mrs. Potato Head seemed nice enough, but Mr. Potato Head was standoffish and headstrong, often undermining Woody's position as sheriff. And Buzz couldn't stand him.

Unfortunately, today they had to be in close proximity with the crabby man, as Woody was holding an official town meeting introducing them to the public. Buzz tried to keep his attention forwards, but with all the quips the mustached man was having about Woody, it was hard.

And it seemed like he wasn't the only one having problems with it.

"Isn't anyone gonna say something about this?", XR said as he threw the mustached man an annoyed glare. "I mean she is the sheriff, shouldn't she do something about it?"

"Oh Buzz, I dunno how much more I can take just standing here, listening to this", Booster said in a crestfallen manner to know people could say such mean things to a law-enforcer.

"Yeah, at this point, the guy needs to put a cork in it", Mira said, having gotten really close to actually trying to 'shut him up'. It took a team effort to calm her down some, but even then they still couldn't stand it.

Buzz said nothing, preferring to stay silent to be polite in Woody's meeting, but his team didn't miss the way his fists clenched and eyes narrowed at the man.

"And now, y'all know we have visitors, all the way from 'outer space' and from a place called Star command", Woody said, finally gaining the team's total attention now. She smiled at them encouragingly. "Come on up here guys, introduce yourselves."

They all made their way up to the stage, keeping an eye out into the crowd, as habit of being a ranger looking out for danger had them do. Once settled in center stage the spoke out to the crowd, Buzz starting first.

"Greetings, I am Buzz lightyear, a space ranger from Star Command and I come in peace", Buzz said, receiving an uproar of clapping and impressed murmuring in the crowds. He continued with a smile, "This is my team of rangers also coming in peace."

The crowd began to clap and cheer at the arrival of the space folks, the team waving back with smile growing on their face from relief at being accepted by the town. But…

"So what are you, like, law enforcement?", Mr. Potato Head's voice cut through the air with satirical undertones in his words. "Flashy lights and paint, it seems like to me."

The team flinched slightly from the mustached man's comments, Buzz letting his hands curl into fists. Woody began to say something to diffuse the tension, but XR decided to take over in an attempt to impress.

"Why, yes my good man", XR said, taking over fully, sardonic smile on his face. "I am a law enforcer with various flashy lights and painted in star command colors, equipt with lasers and machinery of the highest degree, a true law enforcer, capable and prepared", he winked over to the rest of the team, seeing them smile in satisfaction, while Woody still had a slightly tense expression.

The answer didn't seem enough for the instigating potato head, continuing to egg on.

"Lasers for a true law enforcer' huh?", The man turned to sheriff Woody with a smug smile. "Hey, how come you don't have a laser, Woody?"

Woody's eyes widened slightly at potato head, the team just remained silent as they didn't know how to answer that question. At this point the crowd had gone quiet.

Woody began laughing falsely, as if to diffuse tension, "Well, we don't have that type of… stuff here. I make do with, you know anything we got."

"Oh, like the fact that you use string over a gun?"

Woody stammered a bit before speaking up again, quieter and voice frailer this time,

"N-Now is not the time to address that, we have visitors here that deserve our respect in this meeting dedicated to their introduction". Buzz turned to her as he saw her begin to falter in her words, watching her with distinct concern, making a note to talk to her, after the town meeting.

"So any more questions?", Buzz asked the townspeople, having a few others raise their hands and murmur between themselves, relieved that potato head wasn't making any more quips. Buzz looked around and pointed to one of the people, farmer Rex. "Yes, you?"

"Mr. Lightyear! Mr. Lightyear! what exactly do space rangers do?", the simple farmer asked with an excited wave of his hands.

"Well we protect the galaxy from goons and lawbreakers, each and every one of them. Our main mission is to protect the people from the evil emperor Zurg", Booster said with equal excitement, the crowd clapping at the noble statement although they had no idea what an "emperor zurg" meant.

Another hand was raised.

"Yes?", Mira asked out into the crowd.

"Do you 'spacenuts' really have lasers?", the familiar and irritating voice or Mr. potato head said out-loud. Everyone was caught by surprise at the 'nickname', the rangers bristled at the term. "Well! Do ya'?"

"Yeah! And let me tell ya, i'd really love to test it out right now", Mira responded, a bite to her tone. Woody flinched, eyes widening in worry. Buzz raised a concerned brow at Mira's direction, growing weary of his ranger's temper.

"Guys! Please, everyone, let's just settle down-", Woody frantic plea was interrupted as Mr. Potato Head spoke up again.

"You sure they aren't little light bulbs that blink?", Potato Head mocked with an annoying twist to his voice.

"Light Bulbs?!", Mira asked incredulously, baring her teeth in an angry grimace.

"Now Mira, just calm down-", Buzz tried to calm his second in command down when she pointed her arm out, fingers on the activation button for her wrist ray.

"I'll show you light bulbs!", Mira yelled as she pointed at a row of empty tin cans on someone's porch, shooting it with precision and accuracy. The shot rang with their "zip" sound, the red glow of the shots colored the sky around it. Woody froze immediately, Buzz noticed.

Mira stopped shooting, the crowd began to cheer and clap, to which Mira smiled at. The rest of the rangers relaxed, slightly. Woody untensed, releasing a breath, noting in the back of her mind another quip was made along the lines of, "how come you don't have a laser Woody?"

She sighed, running a shaky hand over her fluffy hair, when all of a sudden a banging noise made her whip her head back up. The crowd stopped, going dead silent. Buzz narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward, going up next to Woody, who was inching for her lasso at the moment.

All hell broke loose as a large angry bull broke through the gates it was in, aggravated and most likely cranky from the shots fired. The bull roared and charged at the crowd, that's when people started screaming and scattering in different directions.

"Everyone in flank formation, we need to stop that- hey!", Buzz exclaimed, being interrupted as Woody ran past them, lasso whipping in the air. They faintly made out Jessie and another young man running to her aid. That didn't make Buzz feel any better though. "Team, keep the citizens of the town safe! I'll help the sheriff!"

Buzz ran ahead, popping on his helmet as he caught up to Woody, right as she threw the lasso onto the bull's horn.

"What are you doing?! That's not going to stop it!", Buzz yelled as they ran, Woody paying no mind to the space ranger as she tugged on the rope, twisting her body to get the pull to make a U-turn. The bull gave in, but in return it turned its focus on the two.

Woody and Buzz froze.

Buzz looked over to Woody, seeing her begin to widen her stance, though he couldn't ignore the tremors that ran up and down her. He looked behind him to see Jessie and that young blonde man again standing right behind them, he slowly shook his head at them, they got the message and backed away, albeit hesitantly.

He turned forwards as Woody spoke, voice shaky but gentle.

"Come on, Freddie. No one's gonna hurt you, you're okay", Woody cooed softly as she stepped closer to the horned beast in front of her. Buzz grabbed hold of her arm, keeping her from stepping towards the bull anymore than a few steps.

"Woody, hold on", Buzz hissed out, making the sheriff look at him. He sent her a stern gaze before continuing. "I don't think it's a good idea to get any closer to them."

"I know you mean well, but i've handled situations like these before. I know what to do", Woody hisses back at him, only making Buzz's grip tighten on her arm. Woody gives a few tugs at her arm to wrench it out of the space ranger's hold. Giving out a long-suffering sigh as it doesn't relent, so she does. "Fine, but if push comes to shove…"

She let the words hang as Buzz gives a curt nod, he slips his hand down her arm slightly, slacking his hold, letting her take a few more steps near the raging bull. "Freddie, don't be mad", she cooed gently, her lasso lowering to the ground as she walked closer.

Buzz lagged every few steps, trying to keep both of them a safe distance from the bull, his brow furrowed and gaze focused on the unfamiliar beast.

He'd dealt with animals before, especially in his early academy day, his time in the rural planet of gas-harvesting being testament of it, with what riding the puffers for it (1). However the problem with that logic was that they were on the edge of the planet map under star-command. Here, they were very much off the radar.

The galaxy wasn't too keen on... _interacting_ with their history. Most considered humans as a waste of time, the same excuses: Too fragile, too stupid, too boring. And for that reason, no one really took a look at their species much or their home planer: earth. So a "bull" as earthlings call it, is almost like looking at a dinosaur.

And so cautiousness is warranted, especially with the creature's horns. Buzz didn't like the sharp look of them.

"There we are. Nice and easy", Woody said as she inched closer, reaching a hand out to pet the tense animal. She hesitated for a second, looking Freddie in the eye before placing her hand gently on his head. The bull snorted, a low sound and deflating from his aggressive stance. Woody smiled. "There we go. Good Freddie."

Buzz let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, finally taking a few steps forward himself, closing the distance just enough to where it's not dangerous, still being a bit weary. He came up behind Woody, watching as she pet the bull, the bull relaxed.

"Well, that's…", Buzz said, struggling with his words. Woody turned to look at him with a playful smirk, he had the decency to sheepily smile. "Well, I didn't think that would work."

"Oh, Mr. Lightyear", Woody said lightly laughing, before pausing with a gentle smile. "I mean, Buzz. I think there's always a sherd of doubt with these kinds of things. And no offence, but you fandangled city, space people might not always understand us old-schools."

"Well, no offence. You're kinda right to think that way", Buzz says as he slowly begins to pet the bull too. "I've never actually seen a bull."

"Really?", Woody asked incredulously, her eyes comically wide and jaw dropped. "How is that even possible? They're one of the most common need-to-have animals at a farm, well besides cows, chickens and horses."

"Again, never seen those types of animals", Buzz responded, smiling at how surprised she looked. "I've been meaning to ask you, are you some sort of animal environmentalist of sorts? A zoologist?"

"I beg your pardon?", Woody asked as she tilted her head a bit, confused for a second. "I don't know what a zoologist is, but if you mean an an animal lover. No, that's Jesse. I just calm them down enough to not be a danger." She then mumbled out, "she encourages them to pounce on people."

Buzz chuckled as the began to lead the horned beast back to it's pen, keeping it calm all the way, talking to each other in the meantime. Buzz and her exchanging some small funny stories to each other, as the put Freddie away.

Soon both walked back to the groups of citizens and Buzz's team, who were watching both of them expectantly. After a beat of not seeing the bull anywhere, the crowd broke into a cheer, crowding all around the rangers.

It soon seemed apparent to the sheriff that they were pushing her out the way to crowd around Buzz. Out of the crowd she spotted her deputy among them, his blonde hair peeking out of the crowd, an excited smile plastered on his face as he inched closer to the spaceman. Buzz smiled at him, addressing him after a moment.

Woody smiled, happy that the town seemed to finally warm up to the spacefolk. Though she frowned a bit as she walked away from the crowd, having already been pushed to the edge. She walks off on her own that evening.

 **A/N- SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAit. I promise i'm trying to get back on scheduled. I've been having... a rough month. I'm getting better, but my self esteem has taken a huge toll and I needed to get myself together before I continue. I want to thank all of you for sticking by me all this time. It means so much to me.**

 **(1)- This is from the episode "Lone wolf". I couldn't find the name of the planet, only the animals and careers of the planet. The unnamed planet is much like the wild west, but it's on the maps as Buzz knew how to get there and there were flying machinery and such on the planet. It was like a modern wild west.**


	8. The deputy

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Pixar related.**

"Well, it's not like they'll take your place Woody", Bo said to her as she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Ain't that right, Jesse?"

"Yeah! You're our sheriff, and ain't nothing gonna change that!", Jesse piped in as she laid another hand on her cousin's shoulder. "Those fancy space rangers with their doodily gaffs and sparky things ain't nothing compared to you!"

Woody pursed her lips, she was looking down at the ground, just staring intently at her boots. Finding them quite interesting at the moment, but she could feel Jesse staring her down.

She sighed, "I don't know, ever since the bull incident, everyone just assumed that Buzz, Mira, Booster and XR took care of everything, Dolly seems to think so, Rex, Trixie, Buttercup, Priklepants, Slink, Mr. Potatohead-"

"Who cares what he thinks! He always has something to say about you and you know none of what he says is true!", Jesse says with a burning fire in her eyes, no doubt ready to beat Potato Head to a pulp if she saw the ex-henchmen of Dr. Porkchop.

"I know that! He just spews out a bunch of nonsense, I don't care about what he thinks", Woody says, snapping her gaze to Jessie with an incredulous expression.

 _He's said stuff about her for years, none of it's to be trusted really, but still_ …, Woody thinks to herself as she slumps in her seat and looks away.

She takes a breath before continuing, "But some stuff can get to you, and then what the people do when they take in what a person says, can really hurt sometimes.

It bothers me that they all immediately took upon _Potato head's_ interpretation of what happened. It bothers me that _everyone_ seems to think that I _needed_ help handling Freddy the other day. It bothers me that my credibility, position and image as a role model have been… discarded and altered." She shakes her head. "I'm not special to 'em anymore."

Bo tilts her head and narrows her eyes in suspicion. "This is more than just about the rangers or Potato Head, isn't it?"

Woody nods slowly, admitting it, "I'm losing Andy."

"Oh woody, no no…", Jessie says shaking her head in dismay at Woody's falling expression, Bo tightens her grip on her cane as she watched Woody droop further. "You're not losing him, he's still close to you."

"I know, I know, but Andy, just seems so…", she struggled for words. "...Excited, and so happy to even interact with them. He sees them as heroes, as superheroes like the ones in the big cities in the east, especially after the bull incident.

They helped keep everyone calm and no one else saw what happened with the bull. Seeing them just has him bouncing on the balls of his feet."

She pauses as she takes a moment to lift her gaze to where the rangers were, fixing their ship and one or two of the townsfolk helping out. She caught sight of her deputy gallivanting with Buzz Lightyear.

"I don't blame him for admiring them, heck, the more people he has in his life, especially one as plain as the wild west is good for him. Buzz and his team gracing our little town with their presence was a nice surprise and all but ..."

She pauses once again, focusing her attention on her deputy for a moment, studying his face as he talked to the said space rangers.

Her deputy had an awestruck look on his face, amazed at all these visitors from space with their strange blue and red skin. Their strange technology of the ship and XR (she was explained how rare it was for XR to behave the way he did, something about his AI. _Whatever that means…_ ).

But for one reason or another, Buzz caught his attention. What made him so special?

Maybe because he was also part law-enforcement too, she wouldn't really know. Maybe his suit, it was really neat when you saw it up-close (not that she'd really say that to the guy).

Maybe his big stature, no, they were all pretty tall compared to everyone in the town, maybe that was some space people trait.

Or maybe is was his charismatic charm, so friendly, near cooky nature with all his big words and nerdy personality, but it was kinda cute…

Woody shook her head with a blush, _No no. That's not it! This is about Andy, my deputy._

"Woody, everything alright?", Bo said concernedly, having seen her friend shake her head.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. It's probably just the darn heat", Woody said as she pretended to fan herself with her hat. Jesse gave her a weird look.

"But it's draftier today than it's been all week", Jesse said as she looked up at the sky, seeing a few clouds covering the sun. She turned back to woody, who had a hand over her eyes. Jesse furrowed her brow. "You're not telling us something, Woody."

Woody looked elsewhere but at her friends.

"Woody?"

"Woody?"

She turned further away.

"Woody?"

" _Woody?"_

" _Wendy!"_

Woody flinched at the hissed exclamation of her first name, turning to look at a cross armed Jessie and an expectant Bo peep, both no longer taking any bullhunky excuses from her. Woody gave a small groan.

"Look, I just… I'm worried about what will happen with, you know, Andy", Woody said as she took off her hat to toy with it in her hands, trying to stay on track. She frowned as she continued. "I know he's so eager to learn more about them, and it's harmless in itself. But, what if he wants to _become_ one?"

Woody turned to look at her friends who gave her a surprised look, she took to explaining herself.

"Not that I won't support whatever he chooses to become, but you know I just thought he'd want to be like me", she said as she pointed a thumb at herself. "It kinda hurts that he might not want to learn from me anymore, or even be around me anymore."

She puts her head in her hands, feeling drained, sad and tired.

"I don't feel like I'm his hero anymore, I sometimes feel like he doesn't even pay any attention to me anymore. I don't want to be needy, he wants to spread his wings and I have to allow that, but..."

"Oh Woody", Bo peep said gently as placed her hand on Woody's arm, rubbing up and down for comfort. "Don't be sad about that, of course he wants to still be around you. You're still his role model, his hero and very important to him."

"She's right you know", Jesse agreed softly with Bo. "Heck, you practically raised him. You're his idol for pete's sake, the best darn sheriff in the Wild West, having defeated beasts, tnt, ruffians, burglars, robbers, and the evil Dr. Porkchop. The most amazing person in the whole world, you're practically a legend."

"Yeah, but I'm not as 'legendary' as Mr. Lightyear and his team, heroes and heroine of the _entire_ _galaxy_ ", Woody said as she flexed her fingers for quotation marks. "Andy basically comes to the station everyday and spends nothing but endless hours telling me how amazing the rangers are, especially Buzz."

She looks up from her hands, "I just want to spend some more time with my deputy, than just him helping the space folks around all day. I'm not trying to keep him from them, but you know I.. I just don't want to be left in the dust."

"Have you tried telling 'im that?", Jessie asks suddenly.

Woody turns with a confused look on her face, "Who?"

"Andy or Buzz?", Jessie says as she leans onto a beam. Woody flusters a bit.

"No, no. I don't really want to worry them with my shenanigans, and plus i'm probably overreacting, Woody says as she waves her hands in a 'no' gesture.

"Alright, alright, don't get your hat in a twist", Jesse throws her hands up good-naturedly. She gets up from the beam, "Ah well, lunch breaks over so, we'll leave you to your work sheriff, so long, partner. Come on Bo."

Bo looks at Jessie in confusion, Woody equally confused. "What? But we have about 10 minutes before-"

"Yeah, no. The clock's slow. Trixie was planning on fixing it later, well after she stops salivating over the space folk's stuff, the tech-savvy girl", Jessie says as she grabs Bo's arm. "So, have a good day, my favorite cousin."

"Only cousin", Woody mends as she gets up from her seat, a smile in place.

"Bye bye!", Jessie calls as she rushes her and Bo away, Bo raising a brow at the redhead.

"Jesse, what on earth was all that? You know that clock hasn't been slow in months", Bo said to Jesse in scrutiny.

"No, no! That was just something to give us a few minutes to discuss our plan without Woody having the time to walk in on our scheming", Jesse says with a huge smile on her face. "We're gonna help out our dear sheriff. I mean it's obvious she's not gonna do anything about it really, both with Andy and Mr. Tall handsome ranger."

"Oh, you noticed too?", Bo said as she leaned on her cane, craning her neck, catching Woody looking over at said ranger. She smiled, turning to Jessie. "So where do we start playing matchmakers?"

"With Andy of course, we can kill two birds with one stone here", Jessie says as she turns over, putting two fingers to her lips, whistling. Andy turn around from whatever he was doing with Buzz, the ranger turning to look in their direction too. "Hey! Andy ! Come here for a second would'ya!?"

Andy turns back to Buzz saying something inaudible before running over to Jessie and Bo, greeting them with a smile. "Howdy ladies! What's up?"

"Oh, we were just having a little talk, Bo and me, and we wanted to bring up something to you. About our ole' sheriff Woody", Jessie says as she takes off her hat, placing it on her chest with a mock despairing face. Bo covers her mouth to conceal a smile while andy frowns.

"What? Is something wrong with Ms. Pride, Jessie?", Andy says as he begins to grow worried.

"Well, you could put it that way", Bo manages to get out without laughing, Jessie is borderline snickering in excitement.

"Oh gosh, what's happening? Is there anything I can do?", Andy asks with hurried vigor, nervous over what could be affecting his caring aunt, unaware he might have inflicted it himself.

"Well, there is something you can do. But first please, walk with us for a few minutes, before lunch break is over. We'll explain everything…", Jesse says as she throws an arm around Andy.

 **A/N- Wowie... Um, just kinda took some time to look at TS4, and i'm still a bit distraught at the ending. I don't know if it really sit's well at all with me. But you know, can't always get the ending you want. I still stand by TS3 being a better ending. But to each their own. Also! I got a tumblr blog in which i'm posting art related to Toy story there. Anyone who's intrested just go to** .

 **Take a look at some TS art or just even my own stuff on there! It's mean the world to me really. And tell me what you thought about this chapter, i'm very excited to hear your thoughts on it! Until next time, bye bye!**


	9. The proud

"Disclaimer- I don't own anything Pixar or Toy story related. But I wish I did (A/N- I would do TS4 differently if that were the case)

The next few days were just detective work. Really, it was! Kinda…

At least Andy thought it was just that. After Jesse and Bo confiding in him and talking to him about Woody and Buzz's... situation , he just felt like he needed to see it for himself. So here he was, hiding behind the horse stalls, waiting for Woody to walk in.

His plan consisted of having Woody try and encounter Buzz at least a few times before stepping in himself. It was clear to him that there was some sort of attraction between them, even if they (mainly Woody) were holding back.

So as a first step forward, a few mishaps with the horses, should get the sheriff's attention, and by association, Buzz's. All he needed was one or two of the horses to stampede out of the stalls and cause a bit of a ruckus, so the two could direct their attention and effort to restrain the steeds.

They both work together, save the day and realize they have things in common and fall for one another, and boom! Problem solved.

There'd be no more tension and they could both be heros in the town's eyes, brilliant!

Andy smiled to himself, though let a little voice in the back of his head run on about the possibility of it going badly, the plan that is. But Andy shrugged it off, how bad could things get?

If push comes to shove, he as the deputy, will quickly handle things before Woody can find out. That's the plan , Andy thought as he held a tiny cactus spike in his hand, pinched between two fingers, ready to be used.

And it would be used soon as Woody walked into the stalls, looking down at her clipboard, taking a look at her tasks for the day. Just as she was about to look up, Andy took his chance to poke one of the horses with the thorn, hastily pulling it out as the horse whined and charged out of it's stall, alarming the other animals.

He poked his head up just in time to see Woody jump back in alarm as the startled beast stormed out, Woody watching it with wide eyes, one hand on her hat as she tried to comprehend what the hell just happened. Andy put a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter at the absolutely hilarious gobsmacked expression Woody's face held.

Any minute now she'd go after it, he'll run out, tell Buzz and….

Suddenly everything came crashing down as several other horses in the stalls freaked out and jumped out of their stalls too. Andy blanched as he saw them nearly trample one another as they all stampeded out, Woody yelping as she hoped over one of the fences, nearly getting run over herself.

The mount rampaged, running about the town, running after some of the civilians. Woody leapt back into action, dropping her clipboard and readying her lasso at her hand. Andy stood there for a few seconds, suddenly very well-aware that this went bad, really bad.

Andy quickly ducked out of his hiding place and ran out into the streets to see Woody and Jessie both trying to rein in the steeds. Andy jumped as Woody suddenly caught him standing there, she yelled over to him.

"Andy! Boy, come help us, these little mangy devils are gonna run out on us!", Woody exclaimed before one of the horses slammed into her, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

Jesse and Andy both yelled out, "Woody!"

She landed with a thump on the ground, groaning as she held a hand to her side. She hissed as she probed it with a gentle hovering hand. Damn, they got her good…

She wobbled back onto her feet, taking a few clumsy steps before straightening herself up, taking a second before charging back in. Jesse stepped in closer to her cousin, covering her injured side from anymore attacks, Andy taking another.

All three wrangled the horses, albeit with difficult keeping them restrained. Andy began to feel little beads of sweat forming on his brow as he strained to keep a hold of the horses on his lasso. He looked at Woody and Jessie over his shoulder, grimacing as he saw both struggling to keep it together as well, Woody especially with a pair in her hold and still reeling from the initial injury.

He then took notice of the townsfolk watching all three of them, Andy allowed himself to have a strained smile. Everything else in his plan went to hell, but maybe he could at least built Woody's confidence up again to sheriff. The town watching them handle the situation will surely have her seen as the hero again, she was to him at least.

But again that went to absolute garbage as one of the horses got surley under the stress and began to throw its weight around, stopping it's hooves and heaving at the rope. They had to dodge the animal's attacks as they tried to reel the string of steeds back into the stalls.

Just as Andy finally thought they could take a break, seeing as they were right at the barn entrance, he saw a flash of brown as the rowdy horse brought it's back legs up, intending for a kick, which was aimed straight at Woody, who was distracted with all the other horses.

Andy yelled out, "Sheriff, watch OUT!"

Woody turned around in surprise, just in time to see the horse's legs race at her head, she crossed her arms over her face, unable to duck down with all the leads still in her hands and her bruising side straining too much to let her move out of the way. She had no way out without further injury, so she braced herself, keeping a slight favour to her right side, eyes shut tight. She could only hope it wouldn't hurt too much…

But after a second, nothing happened but a sudden zapping noise and a flash of red blowing the metal horseshoe off the steed's hoof and knocking the flying leg off course. The horse, startled, jumped up on its hind legs in shock, before dropping down and feet stammering in place. Woody took in a few startled breaths before looking around to see Buzz with a fierce and trained look, has his arm outstretched, hand on his wrist, aimed at both of them.

He'd saved her.

Andy let himself gape a little at the absolute madness of his accuracy, both timing and the shot itself. Though it was enough of a reaction to have Woody notice and deflate considerably, no doubt dampening her pride. Andy mentally kicked himself after that, and that wasn't the last time.

As soon as Buzz arrived, his team in tow. They quickly put all hands on deck and wrestled the animals back into the barn. Well mostly, Booster actually carried some of the horses back in, something that made even Jesse let out a low whistle. Woody all the while stayed silent, a quiet hand placed at her side, face solemn. They both noticed.

The town praised the space folk and Woody was put aside each time. And he says each time because he tried his plan again at least three more times.

Runaway cart. Woody tried to stop it, Buzz showed up, stopped it himself, got praised.

Rex's head getting stuck in a bucket. Woody trying to help the panicked farmer, Buzz showed up, got it off with the laser, Rex fanboyed over the guy, Woody slipped away unnoticed.

He even tried faking a robbery, Jessie caught him before he could go through with it. He got an earful after that from her. "You're supposed to be helping, not causing chaos! You've been having us running ragged!", were her words.

After that, he stopped trying to make scenarios for them to meet. On the rare occasion he'd see them bump into one another on the street, but Woody had brushed him off, tending to other duties. Trying to busy herself, tried to take control over her town again, well as much as she could as the sheriff. She was too proud, he'd come to realize, either that or very insecure. He didn't know if he liked either idea.

Same for Buzz, though at least the spaceman tried to make an attempt.

Though, Buzz never did seem to linger around her much either, a bit awkward with his interactions with her. He'd know, he's eavesdropped on them once before, on his way back to the station one evening.

Woody was trying help carry a heavy-looking box into the warehouse, Trixie's main work area as she was the town grease monkey, or 'engineer' as the space folk put it. As soon as she was about to enter, the door opened up to reveal none other than Mira and Buzz both walking out of Trixie's, a few tools in their hands.

"Thank you for letting us borrow some of your tools, ma'am", Buzz called back to Trixie, craning his neck to catch her eye. Trixie laughed excitedly.

"It's no problem, just be careful with not losing them. I'm gonna need them later!", she called back as she returned to whatever she was working on. The rangers both turned back to walking out, meeting Woody at the door.

Woody strained to look over the heavy box, squinting at both of them in a weary expression, "Evening, rangers. Say, could'ya maybe step out the way, I need to get in."

"Oh, sorry!", Mira said as she quickly placed herself out of the way, Buzz taking the chance to hold the door open, a gentle look on his face. Woody seemed to grimace a bit at the gesture as she tried to walk in, nearly losing her footing as she collided with the door, not being able to see where she was going.

"Need a hand?", Buzz offered hopefully as he was already extending a hand out to help her with the box. Woody jolted up, straightening her back, and lifting her lip to show her teeth clenched together, trying to keep herself together.

"No! No! I got this!", she said hastily as she grit her teeth. Finally trudging the right way past the door, again with some difficulty.

Buzz offered his help again, a slight eye roll accompanying it, "Really it'd be no trouble at all-"

"No. I'll do this myself ", she icily bit out, eyes narrowed. At that Buzz gave up with a long-suffering sigh, deciding maybe it was best to just leave her be, letting the door close shut. Suddenly they heard a small crash from inside, making Mira and Buzz both shared slightly startled looks as they opened the doors again.

Woody was leaning against a table, the box on top of it, Trixie at her side. She wore a concerned expression as she lurched forward, hands hovering above the sheriff.

"Woody, are you okay?", the mechanic asked as she saw how the sheriff took in small sporadic breaths, hands rubbing slightly at her back. She looked as if she'd really strained herself to carry that box. Andy winced as she cracked her back, guilt flooding through him as he really took in the sight of her trying so desperately to be useful to people.

Even more guilt flooding him, knowing that his meddling probably kicked off a peg of her self-worth. He really messed up, was his thought as he brought his hands to rub his face. He really messed up.

He eventually let his hands drop after a moment, taking the time to look back at the door, where Mira and Buzz both stood.

He'd very keenly noticed the fact that Buzz seemed to be itching to go inside, like he wanted to see if she's okay. But Woody doesn't want your help... Andy then paused as he gave the thought some more attention.

He'd mulled over it, the wheels in his head turning as he thought of another idea.

What if, and it's a BIG 'if', he get's her to go help the rangers?

She can help the mighty, seemingly invincible super space people, Buzz and her can actually take the time to work together in close quarters and maybe even connect some!

He jumped up from his hiding spot as he dashed over to the spaceship at the edge of town, circling around it hurriedly. There were a few holes in it, some dents too. But the big thing he noticed was that mostly everything seemed to be shut off, with the exception of a few lights on 42.

Andy had recalled earlier that the rangers mentioned having trouble trying to fix the engine, their biggest problem being that they were too big to

Andy smiled in a childlike glee.

A/N- Alright guys, that's it for me right now, but please, tell me what you thought of this chapter! Is there something I can do better, is there something i did well? Tell me your thoughts in the comments section, i'm very eager to know!


End file.
